The present invention relates to an electric motor wherein the stator winding of the electric motor has a coil end projecting from one end face of the stator core of the electric motor, a lead wire is drawn out from the coil end and electrically connected to a terminal block that is located radially outward of the stator core. The present invention also relates to a method of manufacturing such an electric motor.
An electric motor includes a stator having a stator core and a stator winding fixed on the stator core. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No 2005-328638 discloses an electric motor including a stator winding having coil ends projecting from the stator core of the electric motor. Lead wires are drawn out from one of the coil ends for electrically connecting the stator winding to power source. The lead wires have axial extensions extending out from the coil end axially of the stator core, circumferential extensions extending circumferentially of the stator core from the axial extensions and radial extensions extending radially outwardly of the stator core from the circumferential extensions.
Part of the coil end and the lead wires that is distanced axially from one end face of the stator core for more than a predetermined distance is covered with resin. Fixing the circumferential extensions of the lead wires on the coil end by the resin, excessive vibrations of the lead wires are prevented successively in a case wherein the axial extensions and the radial extensions of the lead wires are spaced away from each other for a longer distance thereby to increase the circumferential extensions of the lead wires.
The stator winding having the coil end is commonly made of a copper wire covered with enamel. The electrical insulation of the coil end and the lead wires is accomplished by only enamel.
The present invention is directed to an electric motor and a method of manufacturing the electric motor in which the coil end and the lead wire drawn out from the coil end are insulated effectively and the insulation for the coil end and the lead wire is accomplished efficiently.